


The Art of Talibrations

by Foab30



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Interspecies, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/pseuds/Foab30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt on the Kink Meme:</p><p> <br/>"Any/Any, Lady spanked by her LI</p><p>Liara, Ashley, Femshep or Miranda get spanked by their LI. It isn't preplanned, and why her LI would spank her is up to you, but whoever it is, she quickly gets turned on and demanding to be fucked.</p><p>If someone wants to go with Samara, Tali, or whoever instead, I'll take it. Hopefully no Javik or Garrus , though. Unless it is with Tali.</p><p> </p><p>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44284571#t44284571"</p><p>Not my headcanon couple, but fun to do all the same :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garrus Vakarian was having a good day. First, they had confirmation that Jane was alive and well – or as well as can be after being inside a detonating space station – and recovering in a field hospital on Earth. Second, the Normandy was back on her metaphorical feet, battered and bloody, but once again in her preferred environment. To top it all off, Garrus himself was once again seated in front of his favourite spot, overlooking the huge upper workings of the Thanix cannon.

     Their crash landing had taken a toll on the ship’s main guns, completely throwing out their accuracy. Physical damage was surprisingly and thankfully minimal, restricted to some misaligned compulsator units and popped cable connectors that took only a few hours to correct. With the mechanical issues rectified, Garrus had set to work on rebooting its targeting computer. After the automatic telemetry corrections had reached their limits, the obsessive turian started his manual adjustments, gradually increasing the accuracy by tenths and hundredths of percent. The Reapers may be gone, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a working big ass gun just in case.

     The clock on his haptic display had worked through six hours since he’d sat down and started working his six talons across the projected buttons and sliders. More than once a comment from engineering or the cockpit had filtered in through the speakers, passing comment on sudden power fluctuations in the wake of his simulations. It was good to see things returning to normal.

     Having worked the Thanix back up to its pre-crash accuracy, Garrus was now occupying his time trying to improve it further. He nearly had it on several occasions, but the changes he applied kept causing power spikes that tripped the breakers to the cannon, resetting his adjustments back to their previous best. The setbacks were trying his patience, and it was at that moment that a certain quarian decided to pay him a visit.

     In his focused state Garrus was too busy to hear the doors slide apart, noisier than normal since they’d been jarred slightly out of their tracks, but he subconsciously registered their opening, as well as the dulled, light footsteps that closed in on him.

     ‘Hey, Garrus,’ Tali said, breaking the monotonous soundtrack of humming electronics with that musical cadence of hers, a mischievous tone quite evident in her voice. The turian huffed in reply, knowing she was up to no good by the singsong way she said it. Tali had been working harder than most to get the Normandy spaceworthy again, but at his instruction as XO and temporary captain, she was taking a break. The downside to that particular decision was that with nothing to do, and amped up with excitement at the news of Shepard’s survival, Tali had started teasing and distracting him relentlessly. Payback for all those elevator conversations, he supposed, sighing.

     ‘Tali, now is not a good time,’ he explained in as neutral a tone as possible, hoping she would get the hint.

His attempt to dissuade her did not succeed, however, as she sauntered undeterred into his periphery, hands clasped behind her back. ‘Whatcha doing?’ she sang, using that weird way of human speaking where words were blended together.

     ‘Cali-.’

     ‘-Brations?’ she finished. Garrus stifled a rebuke, pausing for only a second before resuming. I really ought to stop saying it so much, he thought, knowing it was volatile ammunition for mocking. Tali had clearly picked up on his momentary hiccup, because the next thing he knew, she was leaning forward, her slim upper body filling his view, elbows planted on the console, ass slinking into view and swaying tantalisingly from side to side.

    He frowned. ‘Tali…’

    ‘Wow, you’re really going for broke,’ she said, eyeing up the target number he had set in the corner of the screen.

    ‘Tali, I really need to…’

    ‘No wonder the lights keep flickering,’ she continued, undiscouraged. ‘I’m amazed you haven’t shorted the whole ship.’

    ‘Tali, please. I have to finish this.’

    She glanced back at him over her shoulder, luminescent eyes twinkling. ‘Maybe you’ve got it as accurate as possible already. It might be better to leave it.’

    That did it. Mock his terminology, fine, but question his ability to apply said terminology? Big mistake. ‘Right, come here, you!’

    Tali squeaked in surprise as the turian grabbed her around the waist, heaving her into his lap so that her stomach lay astride his thighs. Arms and legs dangling and kicking, Tali struggled as Garrus held her in place with a hand on her spine, lifting his right before bringing it down swiftly to collide with her buttocks.

    The quarian yelped at the sting of the impact, her afflicted cheek – in spite of its tautness – jiggling beneath his palm. It had barely stilled before his hand was up again, swinging back to slap her other cheek. Tali cried out with every successive impact, but Garrus could hear the slight smirk that ended every sound she made. The fact that she hadn’t voiced complaint was another clue. ‘You enjoy this, don’t you?’ he teased, striking her again.

    Tali tried to reply, only to be interrupted by a salvo of quick slaps that had her gasping and squealing. ‘You love this, don’t you?’ he repeated, maintaining the rapid pace of the blows. Hidden from view beneath her mask, Tali was biting her lip, face warped into a blissful expression. Cute little moans escaped her lips, as well as quick exhalations as her heart rate elevated and her body started to respond the eroticism of the act.

    ‘Hmm, Garrus, don’t – ah!’ The turian cut her off by alternately gripping her ass cheeks and kneading them in his strong grip, adding hard swipes to their curves for good measure. ‘What was that?’ he smirked.

    ‘Don’t - hnngh!’

    Before Tali could speak again, Garrus gripped the seals for her lower suit section and pulled them open, the quarian gasping as the air of the cabin licked at her bared behind, her pale violet skin already reddening with three-fingered impressions. Garrus felt his manhood surge, and not simply from the view, but the scent as well. As a turian, he had a well-developed olfactory bulb, and easily noticed the sweet odour rising from her now sopping pussy. Tali’s anus winked as she shivered in the cooler atmosphere. ‘’Don’t?’’ he teased.

    Shifting his supporting hand down to her lower back, Garrus started sliding the blunted tips of his gloves through her soaked folds, parting her soft labia from back to front and teasing her with probing motions. Tali mewled and moaned under his ministrations, her breaths coming quick and sharp. He kept this up for some time, mandibles rising in the turian version of a grin as Tali’s started squirming, trying her best to shift back onto his fingers but finding no purchase to do so.

    Enjoying himself, Garrus decided to experiment further and aimed for a spot he had not yet paid attention to, including their previous couplings. Predictably, she stilled when he nudged the tip of his thumb against the slightly pronounced ring of her anus and moved it in a circular motion, stimulating the nerve bundle there. The quarian cooed in response and trembled from head to toe.

    Believing he had teased her enough, Garrus applied pressure to her inner labia, a single digit popping through the tight muscle encircling the entrance to her vagina. Tali moaned loudly as he entered her, releasing a slightly pained gasp as her perpetual virginal tightness was stretched around his thick knuckle. Wetness spilled out of her pussy, squelching softly as Garrus eased his finger in all the way, feeling her hot, velvety canal constrict harshly around it. Giving it a little wiggle that had Tali melting, the turian started pulling back, almost completely removing his finger before plunging it forward again.

    Garrus repeated the motion several times before snapping two fingers together, stretching Tali even further and making her scream out. To assault her senses further, Garrus plunged his thumb into her asshole and delivered a series of strong blows across her cheeks, interspersing her pleasurable cries with pained gasps. The turian had long since figured out exactly how to make his girlfriend squeal, and by hooking his fingers downward to drag the tips along the front wall of her insides, located a slightly rougher and swollen patch. The instant he touched what humans called the g-spot, Tali dissolved into a low chorus of whimpering cries that only intensified the longer he lavished attention upon it.

    In a matter of moments, Tali was thrashing across his legs, her breath coming faster and faster. ‘Oh, yes! Keelah! Garrus don’t – ah – stop!’ She was just at the point of losing all control when the turian suddenly did stop and withdrew his fingers, fluids pouring out of her to dribble down the flap of her lower suit section. ‘Wh-what?’ she panted, looking back at him with a look of confusion.

    ‘You seem to have forgotten that this was punishment,’ he smirked, giving her another spank before heaving her up off his lap and planting her on shaky feet beside him, rivulets of wetness rolling down the inside of her thighs. ‘Now, stand there until I’m finished.’

    Tali’s eyes suggested a pouting face, but she didn’t object or move, or even try to cover herself up. She just stood perfectly still with her leaking pussy on full display, trembling from time to time as her oversensitive genitalia twitched. They were lucky for the immunity boosters and therapy she had received from the geth, otherwise this would have been impossible. Garrus never figured he’d be thanking the synthetics for anything, much less for aiding his sex life. He imagined Tali was of the same mind as he tapped away on his console, paying no further attention to either her or his semi-hard erection for the time being.

    For a full hour, Garrus worked and Tali stood motionless. Her swelling had receded somewhat, but for a woman whose very skin was electrified by the faintest whiff of air, keeping her aroused without dedicated touch was relatively easy. The fact that the door had remained unlocked the entire time had only fed into Tali’s arousal. The idea that someone could have wandered in sent shivers up her spine and had her cunny leaking profusely.

    ‘Garrus,’ she whined.

    ‘Hmm?’ he replied nonchalantly. ‘What?’

    When Tali didn’t respond, Garrus glanced up at her, almost laughing at the clearly readable expression her eyes exhibited: annoyance. ‘If you want something, Tali, you’re going to have to beg for it.’

    The quarian huffed, but relented. ‘I need you.’

    ‘Need me? Whatever for?’

    ‘Garrus!’

    ‘Now, now, Tali,’ he said, waving a talon. ‘Make it perfectly clear.’

    There was another pause, another glare, another sigh. ‘I need you to fuck me,’ she breathed quietly.

    ‘Say again? I didn’t quite catch that.’

    ‘I said: I need you to FUCK me!’ she cried, thumping her small fists against her thighs in something akin to a tantrum. ‘Please!’

    ‘Well,’ he said, leaning back and grinning. ‘Let me think about that for a minute.’

    ‘Now, Vakarian!’ she growled, prompting a chuckle.

    ‘Alright, alright. Keep your pants on,’ he shot her a cheeky glance as he stood up. ‘Or is it too late for that?’ Tali swiped at his arm, the turian slinking out of the way with a laugh as he remotely keyed the door lock, switching the holographic panel from green to red. ‘Now, let me see,’ he mused aloud, searching through a nearby set of drawers. ‘Aha, here we go.’ He produced a small square foil packet with a raised circle in its centre, Tali’s core clenching at the knowledge of what it contained, and what it was for.

    Tali moved toward the console, deactivating it and bending forward in preparation. ‘Ah, ah, ah,’ Garrus said. ‘I didn’t say you could do that now, did I?’ The quarian made another whining sound as she was yet again denied. ‘On your knees,’ he instructed, feeling himself twitch heavily and start to harden quickly at the sight of his girlfriend obeying him so readily, her luscious pussy now drooling onto the floor.

     ‘Modulator out and head back, please,’ he said, mandibles twitching upright. Tali did so, popping the circular port on her mask with a little hiss and setting it down, her mouth visible through the hole. Garrus nipped the corner of the condom packet with his needle-like teeth and tore it open, withdrawing the rolled up latex sheath between forefinger and thumb.

    Discarding the pack, Garrus stepped forward and placed over the hole, the width almost perfectly matched up. ‘Don’t drop it now,’ he warned, reaching for the clasps of his codpiece and popping the armoured component off to reveal the sizable bulge in his flexible undergarment. Tali shivered in anticipation as Garrus reached for the seals and released them, opening up the groin of the suit, and licked her lips as she laid eyes upon his growing manhood, easing out from its home beneath two protective plates.

    His cock was slender, tapered at the tip with a slightly ridged shaft, and cobalt blue. He reached about nine inches at full length, the strong contractions and blood flow triggered by his arousal arching it upward slightly. The tip was already starting to glisten with pre-ejaculate. Garrus gave himself a leisurely stroke as he stepped forward. Easing the tip against the rubber just enough to hold it on as Tali tilted her head down, he pressed his thumbs onto the rim.

    ‘Open up,’ he said, Tali parting her lips in response. The turian then pushed forward slowly, stretching the latex around the head of his solid member as it started slipping into her mouth.

    Tali’s luminescent eyes were fixed onto his blues as inch after inch disappeared past her pliable lips, sliding deliciously across her tongue in a manner that had the nerves in his cock firing, his eyes closing and a groan escaping. At the four-inch mark, he bumped into the back of her mouth, Tali gurgling a little as her gag reflex was triggered. Tempted as he was, Garrus wasn’t about to fuck her throat today, so he eased back and rolled the rest of the condom up his shaft.

    Keeping his shaft level with the web between his thumb and forefinger, Garrus started shifting his hips back and forth, Tali sealing her lips around his rubber-coated shaft and being mindful of her sharp teeth. Tali had only blown him once before but she was remarkably good at it, making sure to suck hard and lap her tongue. She would then angle her head and push him into her cheek as much the confines of the mask and his flexibility would allow, the wet heat and softness feeling heavenly.

    Taken by a sudden burst of lust, Garrus gripped her hood and moved quickly, fucking her mouth with shallow strokes that occasionally triggered a gurgle as he moved too far, stabbing the back of her throat. The turian then took her head in both hands and drove forward, forcing as much of himself through the hole as possible. Tali’s eyes went wide and she started to gag, petite hands slapping onto his thighs in an attempt to push free. He hadn’t intended to make her deepthroat him, but he had to experience it just once, keeping himself in the tight, rippling confines for just a few moments.

    When he finally withdrew, Tali hacked and coughed, saliva spilling out of her mask onto the floor. ‘You all right there, babe?’ he grinned, waggling his dripping erection in front of her. Tali finished her coughing and wiped away the drool, shooting him a glare. ‘Smug _bosh’tet_ ,’ she mumbled, taking the hand he offered and clambering to her feet.

    ‘Up you come, gorgeous,’ he said, directing her toward the console. The quarian followed without question, leaning over it and putting her soft, supple ass cheeks and puffy wet pussy on prominent display. Moving into place behind her and running his hands over her rump and waist, Garrus prodded a buttock with his cock and then slipped up the crack between them, sawing slowly back and forth.

    ‘Pop your tits out, babe,’ he said, still caressing and teasing her. Tali lifted herself up and released the appropriate seals, her chest section finally coming loose and with it her larger than expected breasts, nipples hard. Resting back onto the console, the quarian cooed as the cold surface stimulated her teats, and outright groaned when a strong, three-fingered hand engulfed one pliant globe and kneaded it.

    ‘Garrus,’ she whined, shifting her rear end around in a vain attempt to bury him inside her.

    ‘Yes?’ he asked, willing to deny himself some pleasure for just a little longer if it meant hearing her so desperately call for him.

    ‘Put it in!’

    ‘Put what in?’

    Tali growled quite menacingly at his mocking, far too horny to be denied any more. ‘I swear it, Vakarian! I’m going to get my shotgun if you don’t start fucking me right now!’

    ‘Well, when you put it that way.’

    Shifting back and positioning himself, Garrus started pushing, piercing her outer and inner folds to stretch open the phenomenally tight hole beyond them. Tali cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure inflicted and collapsed forward, gripping the far edge of the console as inch after glorious inch worked its way inside. The stiff muscle forced open her clenching walls as it speared forward, the stretch overwhelming Tali to the point of orgasm.

    ‘Oh!’ she cried, feeling her muscles turn to jelly as nerves exploded throughout her body. A wash of wetness surged around Garrus’ length, liquid heat bathing him and running out through the fine gaps between cock and pussy. Garrus grunted as her canal assaulted him, but pressed on through the building niggle at the base of his manhood until his leathery plates touched the soft fat of her ass.

    Buried to the root, Garrus leaned over Tali, the upward sweep of his chest armour falling neatly into the curve of her back as he secured one hand on her shoulder and the other around her breast. Then he started to buck, jerking her up the console. Tali moaned, cooed and groaned as she was thumped forward, Garrus driving in with long strokes with alternating amounts of force and speed.

    With one particularly hard thrust, his tip managed to kiss and slightly penetrate her cervix, triggering another orgasm. ‘ _Keelah!_ Yes!’ she screamed, the violent shuddering of the muscles enveloping almost setting him off. With Tali panting hard, he eased back until only the head was inside and gave her a few quick and short pumps. Then he reached down for her right leg and pulled, prompting her to roll onto her side.

    Lifting her leg onto his shoulder gave him a new angle to penetrate from and a wonderful view of her bouncing and wobbling breasts, areolas perfectly proportioned and slightly darker than the surrounding skin. The turian wetted the rim of his mouth, imagining his cock between her breasts as she titfucked him. Gotta try that sometime, he thought with a grin, cock surging as he pulled Tali’s thigh tight against him and piled into her. Blissfully unaware of his thoughts, the quarian held a breast still as she cried out, watching his face or his pumping cock when her eyes were not closed.

    With the change in position, Tali’s wetness had started to run out onto her thigh and from there pool on the console. Every thrust Garrus made forced more liquid of her. Her inner labia dragged back with every withdrawal with a wet sucking sound, and then squelched loudly as he shoved back in again. The rubbery material of Tali’s suit squeaked loudly on the console surface, the metal components clattering while Garrus’ armour rattled and clunked. The pair was lucky for the soundproofing of the room given the symphony of moans, grunts and slaps they were conducting.

    Feeling himself starting to rise toward his peak, Garrus slowed his pace, leaning back and rolling his hips into the confluence of her legs to give her every inch. With a tiny adjustment in stance, he was able to penetrate toward her front as well, stimulating the more sensitive wall. Tali yelped as he brushed over her g-spot, and then almost screamed when he jabbed it. The orgasm that followed was strong enough to force her secretions out, a spray of wetness dousing his groin and shaft.

    The sensation of the particularly strong contractions that followed, as well as the sight of her squirt, was proving too much. Wrapping her leg with both arms, Garrus slammed into Tali in animalistic fashion, nearly driving her all the way up the console. His teeth were gritted, his expression fierce and his sounds feral as he felt his seed start to shift.

    Releasing her leg, he all but threw it to the side, rotating Tali with it so that she was back on her stomach, hand slapping the console for stability as she panted. Wrenching himself free amid a torrent of fluid, Garrus gripped the end of the condom and tore it off, jerking his throbbing shaft fiercely and howling as a monster load spewed forth, slinging eight ropes of thick, white cum across her posterior.

    By the time the turian was finished, Tali’s ass was covered, resembling one of those Pollock paintings he’d seen displayed on the Citadel. Lines of seed stretched up from the underside to the small of her back, parallel to one another or crisscrossing, with spots and droplets dotted here and there. The lubricating pre that supplanted the thicker fluid allowed his semen to slide, rolling over the curvature to her thighs or down into the crevice of her ass to pool around her clenching anus.

    As he regained his breath, Garrus lazily dragged his leaking tip across her cheeks, smearing the load around before flicking what gathered up back onto her, adding a few slaps for good measure. Tali lifted her head and looked back at him, managing to look flushed and exhausted even with a mask to hide her features. ‘You always make such a mess.’

    ‘Supply meets the demand,’ he quipped with a grin, pulling off the remnants of the condom.

    ‘Hmm, true,’ she smiled, dropping back down to rest her head. ‘I can’t wait until my immune system is strong enough for you to finish inside.’

    ‘Me neither,’ he added, reaching for a cloth to wipe her off with before himself. ‘Your ass still tender?’

    ‘Much better now,’ she said.

    ‘That’s good,’ he replied, sounding suspiciously happy. Tali pondered that for a moment before she heard a snap of rubber, and leaned up to look.

    ‘Garrus?’

    ‘Don’t worry,’ he assured her, smoothing out the new condom he’d put on. ‘I promise to take it slow.’

    Before she could question further, the sudden prod of her tightest hole explained all.‘Oh, keelah.’


	2. Backdoor

Tali moaned loudly, hands gripping the far edge of the console tightly as she felt the tapered tip of her lover’s shaft slowly push her sphincter open. With a firm grip on the quarian’s waist, Garrus added gradual pressure to his forward motion, mouth open in a silent groan as he felt her flexing hole clamp down on his sensitive head.

                A gasp from Tali urged him to ease off a little and gently massage her shoulder, but he didn’t halt his movement entirely, working two inches and the first of his ridges inside with a subtle pop. Tali cooed and dropped her head, chest heaving as she loosed a held breath and then quickly sucked in another. ‘Ugh, fuck,’ he muttered, nearly overwhelmed by the compression of her back passage. He’d never taken his girlfriend up the rear before, not with his cock at least, and it was several orders larger than his index finger. He was certainly glad for the condom’s lubrication.

                Tali could certainly attest to that, as it felt like she was being split apart. As he pushed her canal open, she could feel the pressure in her pussy, almost as if he was in there. The distension of her bowels was so great that when he finally got all the way in, he would be forcing her back wall into the front to crush her g-spot. He seemed to induce more internal movement as well; Tali could feel his rod shift her insides ever so slightly to the left and right or up and down as he moved. It was a cocktail of pleasure and pain, the mixture slowly shifting toward the former and away from the latter as she loosened up a tad more.

                Garrus was halfway inside by now, just over four inches and two ridges deep. The urge to plunge forward was immeasurable, but putting his personal pleasure over Tali’s wellbeing was not the kind of man Garrus Vakarian was. ‘You okay, babe?’ he asked, gently rubbing her asscheeks.

                ‘Hmm, yes,’ she moaned, her voice muffled somewhat by the console. ‘Keep going.’

                Pleased to hear that, Garrus obliged, readjusting his footing so he could push in a little more. By the time he popped his final ridge and ninth inch between her buttocks, it felt to Tali as if he was nudging the base of her stomach. The pressure was intense, the comparison of feeling backed up quite disgusting, but apt all the same. Garrus was solid, with little give in the upward sweep of his manhood. The heat was another wonder, giving the sensation of having a spent thermal clip in her butthole.

                After several motionless moments in which Tali acclimatised to the length of meat inside her, Garrus marked the beginning (and Tali’s cheeks) of his thrusting with several hard slaps, making her yelp and clench around him. Grinning and reaching up to place one hand on her shoulder, Garrus started rocking his hips back and forth, rotating his pelvis vertically to drive and extract his penis in smooth, rapid succession. The action was indescribable to Tali. On the one hand, it felt like he was punching her gut, whilst simultaneously crushing her pussy walls together, forcing enough lubricating fluid out of her to drip onto the floor.

                The yelping, grunting, moaning, and growling of earlier returned in force, along with sharp yelps and squeals from Tali as the turian started to truly jackhammer her ass, crashing his hips into her cheeks with resounding slaps. Her naked tits tingled as they slid over the cool console surface, while her ass felt like it was on fire. Pain had returned to the act, but it felt so damned good she didn’t want it to stop. She’d be walking funny after this, that was for certain.

                Further thoughts on the matter were lost when one particularly hard penetration crashed her walls into her g-spot and Tali saw stars, a massive orgasm ripping through her body and making her spasm so hard she might’ve been suffering a seizure. Her limbs bucked wildly and more juice sloshed out of her, her ass clamping down so hard on Garrus’ cock that for a moment, he thought he was about to lose it.

                Throughout her mind-shattering release, Tali never made a sound, face twisted and mouth open in a silent scream, before finally releasing a shuddering gasp and a whimper. Garrus, on the other hand, gave a guttural howl as he too crested his peak, spurred on by her internal ministrations. His internal balls clenched hard, ejecting a mighty wad of cum into the reservoir of the rubber. Six powerful contractions followed, swelling the sheath considerably. When he finally finished his release, offered a few final, shallow pumps and pulled out, the end of the condom dangled below his cockhead, weighted with enough semen to create a sphere comparable to a tennis ball.

                Tali mewled loudly as cool air surged up her gaping hole, glancing back over her shoulder to see the result of his orgasm hanging and swinging pendulously. Garrus kept a grip on the top of the condom to keep it from slipping off and swung his dick from side to side, the loaded rubber bopping wetly against Tali’s cheeks with every pass.

                Moaning at the act, Tali rolled over onto her back, legs splayed and her utterly drench pussy on full display. She held out her hand, eyes suggesting a smile. Garrus returned it and carefully eased off the sheath, making sure not to drop any of its content as he held it aloft. He then handed it over, the quarian cupping the white, malleable ball in her palm, feeling its weight and heat.

                Pinching the upper half between the forefinger and thumb of her right hand, Tali took the tip between the fingertips of her left and upended the rubber, positioning it over her chest before widening her grip. A thick stream of slowly coagulating cum drooled out onto her tits, the quarian drizzling it from side to side like icing until every drop was emptied, leaving her breasts dressed in seed. The scene was more than enough to keep the turian rock hard, but when Tali started massaging his load into her skin, kneading her now gleaming breasts and plucking up gooey strings with her fingers, Garrus couldn’t help but start furiously jerking off.

                Happy that her show was having the intended effect, Tali continued, pushing her breasts together hard enough to clap, squashing globs into catenaries that spanned her cleavage and playing with her solid nipples. That was it for Garrus, and with his head tilted toward the ceiling, he promptly nutted all over Tali’s pubic mound, weaker than before, but still slinging enough to coat her nicely. As he eased down his rubbing and looked upon his handiwork, he had to resist the temptation to push inside her. Tali didn’t make it any easier when she started spreading his release over her lips and even rubbed a little into her clit for good measure. ‘Fuck, you’re amazing,’ he gawked, his body trying to reach another erection despite his sexual exhaustion.

                ‘I know,’ she giggled, reaching for the nearby cloth. When she had wiped herself down she hopped off the console, wincing at the soreness in her behind, and started reattaching the opened components of her suit.

                ‘I’m going to make it my mission to fuck every inch of you,’ he said, easing his codpiece back into place.

                ‘I look forward to it,’ she replied, voice taking on that mechanical lilt again as she returned her modulator to its home. ‘But right now,’ she stepped up to him, stood on tip toes and ‘kissed’ her modulator to his lips, ‘I’m going back down to engineering.’

                ‘I thought I put you on a break?’

                ‘You did. But I’ve decided I’ve had enough of that break.’

                ‘And if I say no?’ he smirked.

                ‘Well then, you’re going to become very friendly with your right hand again, aren’t you?’

                ‘Ouch,’ he laughed. ‘Alright, I’d say you’d earned it.’

                ‘Damn right I have,’ she smiled, sashaying toward the door. ‘See you around, XO.’

                And with that she was gone, the doors whisking shut behind her and leaving Garrus alone again with his second love, a heavy smell of sex, and a rather large puddle to deal with. ‘Huh, should’ve put a towel down there.’


End file.
